


Jacked Off

by DraceDomino



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sexfight, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Commander Shepard needs a powerful biotic, and she'll only choose the very best. The best fighter...and the best fuck. Let's hope that Jack can prove she has what it takes, otherwise Shepard might just leave her on that exploding prison station.





	

Jacked Off  
-By Drace Domino

“So, fucking Cerberus grunts come here to play?!” Jack snarled, her eyes narrow as she took a defensive stance. Both of the woman’s hands rippled with biotic power, though it was hardly needed considering the statement she had already made. All of Purgatory was in ruins and the station was destined for one hell of an explosion, thanks primarily to the havoc caused by the recently released Jack. Her fury and her natural talent had already taken the lives of many, and now she narrowed her eyes towards the redhead that stood before her. The same redhead that had pursued her the entire time, all the way to the airlock where a ship clearly marked with Cerberus’ brand sat. “I’m gonna take your fuckin’ ship, and I’m gonna leave your skullfucked bodies floatin’ in space behind me!”

Shepard was confident and calm in her response, and her gaze levelled at the furious woman standing a few feet before her and her crew. On either side Shepard was flanked by allies, the perfectly poised Miranda on her right, and the shadowy and dangerous Kasumi to her left. With a quick gesture of her head Shepard motioned to the nearby airlock, and when she spoke it was with a level of authority that told her crew she wasn’t fucking around.

“Miranda. Kasumi. Inside.” She ordered, her eyes narrowing on the dangerous woman before her. “Make sure we’re ready to get the fuck out of here as soon as I welcome our new friend to the party.”

“Right.” Miranda’s voice chirped up, and with Kasumi in tow she trotted as swiftly as she could towards the airlock. The entire time Jack’s angry glare focused on the Cerberus cheerleader, staring at her with venom in her eyes and hatred that was justified with every wound the group had ever given her. When the two disappeared behind the closed door of the airlock Jack’s attention turned to Shepard once more, the only woman of the three that she sensed was anything resembling a threat. Her nostrils flared like an angry bull and her hands crackled with energy, her voice filling the hall behind them even as distant explosions and sirens blared within Purgatory’s deeper halls.

“So how’s it going to go down, bitch?!” She roared, her stance spreading wide and her fit figure getting ready for a brawl. She was more impressive looking than Shepard would’ve expected from the dossier; all of those headshots really downplayed just how enormous the woman’s breasts were. Only barely contained in a few straps of leather and heavily tattooed with violent symbols, Jack’s bust was nearly a match for Shepard’s own ample frame. And if the slight bulge within the woman’s baggy pants were any indication, it was clear that Jack matched her in other areas as well. Shepard just watched with a slow smirk spreading over her features, enough to force Jack to speak out again in fury and irritation. “You just gonna stare, cunt?! Too much of a pussy to fight me?”

“I’m just admiring my new crew member.” Shepard responded with a heavy dose of authority, grinning wide as she let her eyes flicker up and down Jack’s body. Though she hadn’t taken a defensive stance she made sure that her own biotic energies trembled across the surface of her frame; a small reminder to Jack that she was far from helpless. With a slow smile spreading over her arrogant features Shepard finally spoke out once more, her calm and her solid tone only helping to press Jack even deeper into a fury. “I broke you out of this miserable shithole so you could help me save the fucking galaxy. I didn’t also expect meeting someone worth sharing my bed with.”

“Ha! In your dreams, bitch!” Jack practically barked out her words, and had officially decided she had enough of chatter. With one hand raised up into a tight fist she suddenly roared ahead, her feet springing with a burst of biotic energy and the blue light flickering about her entire frame. It wasn’t enough to just blast Shepard remotely with energy; for a bitch that cocky, she wanted the primal pleasure of beating her into the ground with her bare hands. Shepard was the kind of cunt you wanted your knuckles to be sore after beating. “I’ll tell your fuckin’ crew you died like a pussy!”

The charge rushed forward the stationary Shepard, and the redhead just watched as she darted towards her. Jack was likely expecting some great cataclysmic eruption between the two, but when she suddenly jerked to a stop it was enough to give her pause. In an instant Jack’s momentum was ceased, and that tight fist was held in the firm grip of Commander Shepard. Fingers tightened around the girl’s knuckles and squeezed her fist until the point of pain, and in the split second worth of reaction Jack was afforded, she could hear Shepard speak with a smile pressed on her lips.

“Oh, I like you.” She practically purred, and her tongue danced across the corner of her mouth. “I like you a lot.”

The praise was counterpoint to the burst of biotic energy that the other woman shot forward, launching Jack backwards across the hallway. At that point the battle was fully underway, and it was with a great zeal that Shepard charged forward, letting energy surround her own frame as she clashed against the other woman. Jack caught herself just in time to deflect the sudden assault, though the ensuing burst of their energies together made it clear that they were nearly rivalled within their biotic prowess. Jack was endlessly more naturally gifted but Shepard had a control that only a life in the military could offer; the difference between a wide blast of power and a focused stream of force. Both women knew from the first few swings that their biotic talents were evenly matched, and it was there that the mutual decision was made between them that the battle would be decided in...other ways.

Jack rushed forward, leaving biotics out of it as she tackled Shepard against the stomach and shoved her down to the floor of the hall. Her fists were out and she crossed one of them harshly against Shepard’s jaw, sending the other woman’s head snapping to the side and sending flecks of spit across the floor of the Purgatory hall. Red hair whipped along with it, and it was a good thing, too: without those dark crimson locks hanging over her sweaty features, it would’ve been all too apparent that Shepard was grinning like a madwoman after that strike.

Jack didn’t get a second punch in; at least not yet. Shepard’s own retaliation came with a sudden shove from her hips, and she flipped Jack onto her back before driving a heavy, hard fist right into her stomach. While the air was knocked out of the criminal Shepard’s hands made quick work of that leather strap across her chest; yanking it free with a swift tug and revealing the other woman’s heavily tattooed, massive breasts. Nipples that were already stiff told Shepard that her new “friend” was feeling the same burst of primal energy as she was, and as a reward for that attention Shepard swung down with her hand, slapping each breast in a steady line with enough force to leave a red welt across them both. A perfect addition to the tattoos.

“Ow! F...Fucking bitch!” Jack snarled in response, and with her breasts still stinging moved her own grip up to Shepard’s suit. She didn’t undress the Commander so much as she clawed her clothes from her body; her fingernails sizzling with biotic energy long enough to sink her claws against the front of Shepard’s uniform. With a hard tear backwards she ripped the material that could otherwise survive the rigors of outer space, and with that motion Shepard’s own full, excited breasts fell out. The biotic criminal slapped her own hands against Shepard’s tits in retaliation, matching the red marks that rested on her own and reminding the commander she wasn’t about to just lie down and take it.

Something that Shepard was delighted to hear. The commander wore the same wild grin as she forced herself down, closing her breasts against Jack’s and pinning the woman underneath her weight. She used the same trick as Jack by reinforcing her fingers with biotic energy, but when she did so she plunged them down into the floor, actively indenting the metal with her touch so she could lock her grip against it. It helped her keep her leverage, pressing her ample bust down against Jack’s and leaning her head down so that their lips were nearly touching.

“You want to fuck up Cerberus? I don’t give a shit. Do it.” Shepard grinned, straining her muscles to keep Jack from fighting back. Their boots squeaked against the floor and Jack constantly tried to push back up, kept prone and locked down for the moment. “Cerberus is just a tool to me. The whole galaxy is. The only people worth my respect are my crew...and lucky you, you make the cut. Oughtta thank me and put on lipstick, so you’ll be nice and pretty when you suck my co-”

“Guuuuuuaaaargh!” The active roar that erupted from Jack’s mouth was enough to tell Shepard that she wasn’t convinced; not yet. That point was made abundantly clear as the biotic woman roared ahead with a sudden fury, pushing herself up and tackling Shepard back down to the ground, forcing the other to lay flat. Their naked breasts pushed hard against each other and Shepard felt two hard blows strike her stomach; enough to give Jack the upper hand for the moment. The bald woman growled, and as she held Shepard down with one arm her hand lowered to the front of her pants, pulling them down to unleash the weight that she carried within. “Thanks for the idea, bitch! Been on ice for so long, I could use a warm mouth to fuck!”

Shepard didn’t have much chance to resist before Jack lunged ahead, spinning around and mounting Shepard’s face, resting both of her knees against the commander’s shoulders. She was positioned in such a way that she faced the rest of Shepard’s body while her heavy sack hung down, rubbing back and forth over the redhead’s face in a dismissive and angry fashion. When she lowered a hand down to clutch at Shepard’s throat Jack gave an enormous and hungry grin, squeezing hard until Shepard’s mouth had no choice but to open. Under the weight of that angry choke Shepard’s lips parted and her tongue trailed out, and Jack didn’t hesitate to shove her cock inside.

The thing was thick and heavily tattooed; marked in the same way that Jack’s entire body was. As she was forced to taste it across her tongue Shepard’s eyes went wide and she took it down, letting the thing flood into her throat and bulge it slightly from the impact. Though she was on the bottom for now she knew it would only be temporary, and while Jack started to rut her hips back and forth to fuck the other woman’s throat Shepard was already planning her escape. Though she was being forced to suck, one hand tight around her throat to keep her in check, she was smiling while she worked. It had been a while since she recruited someone quite so ferocious and, for lack of a better word, spunky.

Jack was the right kind of trouble; for her crew, and for her bed. Shepard’s hands moved down to her own lap while she was throatfucked by the biotic, and she unsnapped her leather lap piece that allowed easy access to her member through her suit. It flopped forward with a heavy dollop of precum across the tip, and even while Jack continued to fuck the redhead’s mouth her attention was drawn to what she witnessed. A cock as big as her own; unmarked and pure, throbbing and hard and glistening with excitement. And as if that wasn’t proof enough that Shepard was more like her than she was willing to admit, what came next certainly was.

Shepard gurgled around that thick cock in her mouth, drooling across it and letting threads of spit shiver down the sides of her face, crossing over her eyes and falling into her crimson hair. Jack’s balls struck her eyes and nose as the bald biotic bitch fucked into her, and it would’ve certainly been more than most normal women could handle. Thankfully for Shepard, though, she was far more than normal. With one hand holding her shaft at the base the other swept suddenly forward, and with her open palm she smeared away the precum that had been glistening at the tip of her cock. It was a near handful of pre that she then swung forward, her palm open and suddenly taking Jack off guard with a hard, fierce slap.

Crack! The biotic gasped from the sudden blow that crossed her cheek, delivered by a woman prone and on her back. It immediately made her cheek burst red from the impact but with a layer of that precum overtop; a promise to Jack over what would soon come next. And sure enough, by the time she started to recover from the blow, Shepard was in motion again. The commander lifted up her legs to catch the biotic’s head behind her ankles, locking her boots and securing an advantage. Under normal circumstances it would’ve been a small matter to flip the bitch away from her; a technique that the Asari Councilor Tevos had fallen for...more than once. Jack; however, was a future crew member, and as a result she deserved something special.

Shepard didn’t flip Jack away, but instead used the sudden lock around her legs to pull the woman in closer. The ankles hitched behind Jack’s head soon turned into her knees, and Jack’s head darted straight down into the lap of the other woman. Suddenly Jack’s head was being ushered against a thick cock by Shepard’s enormously powerful grip, and though the bitch didn’t have hair to hold onto, her throat worked in a pinch. Amidst a gasp and a few angry swears Jack had no choice but to take it, and her eyes rolled back in her head as that damned redhead shoved her member deep into her throat.

She did all that while still keeping Jack’s cock in her mouth, still taking that heavy throat fucking even while the other woman offered the same to her. Pressed into a heated sixty-nine position Shepard moved to spin their embrace, and before too long she had overtaken the other woman by rolling around and becoming the one on top. With that greater advantage she shoved her member deep into Jack’s throat, forcing the biotic to gag and spit and cough around it, hilting herself long enough to pull her mouth free of Jack’s length and speak out to the other woman.

“Had your chance to walk on board my ship with just a sore throat and a used ass.” Shepard grinned wide, and as she held Jack’s cock at the base with one hand her other darted forward, slapping the wet length of her midsection back and forth a few times. When she saw the woman throb and pulse underneath her Shepard simply laughed, and ground her hips forward to keep the woman gagged. “Now you’ll have to do it after I cum on that bald head of yours. It’ll be your little way of telling the others you understand the chain of command.”

Shepard gazed down at the throbbing tattooed member in her grip, and she was unable to resist leaning forward and taking the head in her mouth again. She gave her a few hot and sloppy sucks and licks while Jack continued to gag on her length, and she remained obstinate about properly fucking her throat. For the moment she didn’t want the quick and ferocious movements with Jack’s mouth, she simply wanted the other woman to lay there pinned and prone, feeling exposed with a cock stretching her throat and keeping her from catching a single steady breath. She respected her crew to be sure, but a woman like Jack had to be taught first to show respect herself.

“Don’t feel too bad about it, bitch.” Shepard finally grinned, popping her mouth off of Jack’s throbbing cockhead and licking her lips with a smile. “You’ll learn to love the feel of my cum on your face.” Of that, she was absolutely certain.

Around them the sound of the rapidly exploding Purgatory prison was growing in intensity. The sound of sirens and even desperate soldiers trying to manage the chaos could be heard, though none of them dared to go anywhere near where the Normandy was still docked. They were left alone in the chaos they had wrought together, and the only question remained was whether they would finish their passionate and wet fighting before the entire station erupted around them. Shepard herself still wasn’t sure, but she could certainly think of far worse ways to go than fucking a beautiful bald bitch into oblivion. The situation had gotten so dire on the ship that flames had burst around them; distant enough to still give them time yet near enough to feel the heat, and as they continued to fight and fuck wires began to spark and the groaning sound of station integrity ached throughout the halls. Safety was just a few feet away through the Normandy airlock, but how often did you get a chance to fuck on an exploding prison?

By the time Shepard pulled her cock out of Jack’s mouth the biotic woman was left coughing and groaning, stolen from breath for long enough to allow Shepard to keep her advantage. Her cheeks had gone pale from the lack of air and ribbons of heavy spit covered her cheeks and her face, giving her entire look a sloppy, well-used appearance. The perfect blend of cum and spit to go along with the sweat of violence. Shepard didn’t hesitate to turn around after she pulled her cock free of Jack’s mouth, and as she knelt before the other woman’s legs she made quick work to dismiss her pants. A swift toss into one of the nearby fires made sure that Jack would be walking pantsless onto the Normandy, but that was only one stage of her eventual recruitment. The next came now, with Shepard lifting the other woman’s legs and pressing her throbbing, wet cock against the tight pucker of Jack’s ass.

“D...Don’t...Don’t you dare, bitch…” Jack was coughing still through her words, lacking the strength to fight in the moment. Either that, or she had given in to Shepard and refused to admit it. It didn’t matter, since the end result was the same. The sudden push of Shepard’s hips pierced Jack’s ass with her enormous cock, and the biotic woman’s cry filled the hall amidst the explosions and the sparks and the creaking of the station.

“Ahh, tough girl like you isn’t used to getting fucked, is she?!” Shepard grinned now, and with Jack’s legs wrapped about her shoulders lunged in to grab at her tits. Her grip was strong and fierce and she made sure to twist the woman’s excited nipples until she cried out in bliss, grinning wide as she leaned in closer and closer to her newest member. Her hips flowed back and forth with authority and presence as she fucked the other woman, and the amazing tightness of Jack’s tender back entrance continued to milk her cock in wild desperation. “I bet no one’s ever fucked you before, have they?” A sudden, hard push, before she finally barked out again. “Have they?! Answer me!”

“F...Fuck...Fuck...you!” Jack reared back, her sneer locking as she suddenly lunged her head forward. Shepard may have had the upper hand in that instant, but it was damned clear Jack wasn’t out of the fight just yet. When her head flowed forward she cracked Shepard in the face with it, delivering a harsh headbutt that came with her hand lunging forward into that crimson hair. She followed the headbutt up with a sudden purse of her lips; spitting squarely into Shepard’s face with a heavy wad laced with the taste of cock. The blow from her forehead, the rebellious spit, they were the hallmarks of a woman that refused to be tamed, that refused to bow. A woman that would fight until her last breath, and never give up no matter the odds.

Just the type of bitch Shepard needed.

The redhead didn’t stop fucking Jack; if anything, her thrusting grew harder and hotter after the woman’s rebellious outburst. But while she continued and forced the woman to enjoy the throbbing member pressed down to her core, Shepard’s hand sped forward to the spit rolling across her cheek. She collected the nectar against her fingers and slid them into her mouth, clearing them with a wide grin and savoring the taste of the other woman’s cock flavored rebellion.

“Ohh...I like you a lot.” She purred, and lunged forward with an assault of her own. Shepard didn’t strike Jack but she did pull forward and kiss her, showing the other woman the respect that she had for her with a tremendous showing of affection. She probed her tongue deep into Jack’s mouth even as she fucked her, forcing the other woman to share her flavor, squeezing their breasts in hard and giving the two a whole new level of intimacy. And just to show that she wasn’t quite the selfish bitch that she was with other women, Shepard even snuck one hand down to wrap around Jack’s cock, eagerly jerking her while she fucked her.

Whether it was the pleasure of that warm hand around her member or the stunned reaction to the kiss, Jack didn’t fight back. When her hands moved once more it wasn’t to drill Shepard with more punches so much as it was to claw at the woman’s back, pulling her in and squeezing their tits together as she returned the kiss with her own violent passion. She bit at Shepard’s tongue and let Shepard bite at hers, and when the commander pulled back just far enough to spit squarely in Jack’s mouth she eagerly swallowed it with a fire burning in her eyes. Her ass ached around that stiff cock pounding at her, but she didn’t mind it quite so much as she did when they started. If nothing else, this bitch knew how to fight and how to fuck, and those were the only two requirements Jack had ever asked of her travelling companions.

“Can you fucking cum before we both die here, cunt?” Jack hissed through her teeth, her hands slithering down their joined bodies while she did so. One hand joined Shepard’s at her cock, interlocking her fingers and jerking that spit covered member in perfect tandem with her. The other dropped even lower, sloping around Shepard’s rear which she hungrily grabbed. Even Shepard was surprised when she soon felt two fingers push against her own ass, squeezing within the pucker while Jack grinned even wider. “Be a real shame if I don’t get to pound your ass in the captain’s chair after this.”

“You’ll do no such thing in the captain’s chair, bitch.” Shepard responded, her hips flowing forward faster now, striking each time down to Jack’s very core. The tip of her cock was piercing the woman hard and fast, and she was close...so wonderfully close to a hot, hungry orgasm. At Jack’s brief look of indignation Shepard merely smirked wide, licking her lips as she responded to the woman with another heated whisper. “...we keep it professional on the bridge. You’ll fuck me in the mess hall, there’s more crew to see it there anyway.”

Jack groaned at the woman’s words, and she welcomed the kiss with a hungry mouth. The furious fucking between the two of them grew faster and faster, and it wasn’t soon after that announcement that their orgasms started to roll through them. When Jack found her peak she plastered the underside of their joined breasts with cum; the tip of her cock neatly buried in between their four way intersection of tits. She throbbed and thrusted and pumped load after load of sticky white cream between their lovely breasts, and it wasn’t long after that she felt Shepard’s own peak start inside of her. Three jets of cum came swift and hard, shooting straight into her core and flooding her ass with cream. To a woman that was so rarely the one to be fucked it came as an odd sensation to Jack, and she was left helpless to stop Shepard as the captain eagerly pulled out before her last few squirts of cum arrived.

True to her word she pulled Jack forward; one hand on her cock and the other on the back of the biotic’s head. Her tip lined up with Jack’s scalp just as the last few jets of cum arrived, painting her in several streaks that coated her flesh and gave her a sweet, white mohawk of cream. As it drooled down the front of the woman’s gasping face and shivered down the back of her head Shepard merely laughed, standing up and lowering a hand to help Jack up to her feet.

“Let’s go, cunt.” She offered with a grin, arching an eye as she helped the woman up. “We don’t have much longer.”

That was an understatement. The station had already gone far past critical, and as the two women raced into the Normandy and let the airlock close behind them, they could already hear the final explosions start to begin. As soon as the airlock door closed the ship began to take off, and the force of the eventual Purgatory explosion rocked the ship. Thirty seconds later and Jack and Shepard would’ve gone with it, but that had never truly been a threat. Shepard knew what the fuck she was doing, and she only recruited bitches that could keep up with her.

Jack now stood beside her in the landing room, her ass filled with cum, her head painted with cream, and her cock hanging lip as it leaked a steady white trail. She would never be someone that could be considered “tamed,” but it was clear that at the very least, she had found a woman worth following.

And much to her delight, the first place she followed her to was the mess hall.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Rawr. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
